VF-32 Hraesvelgr
The VF-32 "Hraesvelgr" is a new Variable Fighter, and the first to be produced by the CMF. The CMF managed to create their own Variable Fighter to supplement the limited number of GNX/F Mobile Suits in the CMF Armed Forces. History Using data from the UCR's VF-0 Pheonix, the CMF created a Variable Fighter to call their own. Many more were created after the successful testing of the initial 4 production models. As of now, Hraesvelgrs are slowly being integrated into the CMF as they leave the production line and testing grounds. Technologies The technology in the Hraesvelgr can be summed up as that of a VF-0, only with most components replaced and redesigned with modern technology. The CMF used the VF-0's data in order to make a Variable Fighter of their own, and as such, the VF-32 features many standard technologies, as well as a few unique to the CMF. Armaments *Dual REB-22C Beam Cannons: Head mounted 20mm beam cannons that face the rear of Hraes, and face forward in Battroid mode. Used for emergency CQC, Enemy Suppression, and as Point Defense against missiles. *Supersonic Combustion Ram Cannon (Optional): One of two options for the VF-32's primary weapon, the "SCRAM" cannon uses non-conventional ballistic technology to accelerate a 45mm API/HE round to a hyper-sonic velocity of approximately 6km/s, at the cost of a normal gun-pod's high rate of fire; unlike normal gun-pods, the SCRAM Cannon fires extremely slowly, being semi-automatic. The weapon system can overheat just from firing multiple shots in quick "bursts" without allowing previous barrels to cool, allowing only extremely skilled pilots to use this weapon. *Icarus Heavy AS Cannon (Optional): The second of two options of primary armament. While the SCRAM cannon uses a low rate of fire in tandem with extreme round speeds, the Icarus Heavy 'A'nti-'S'hip (Spacecraft) uses 35mm rounds and a much higher rate of fire. These rounds utilize internal plasma charges; based on proximity, the rounds will unleash a devastating blast of plasma that causes considerable damage to shielding and armor. This ability gives the operator a "margin of error" to work with, as well as a handful of strategic options in combat. It should also be noted that, in the case of a direct hit, this plasma explosion provides a "tandem warhead" effect, giving the round unparalleled penetration power. Rounds that do not come within proximity of a target will not detonate. *DEPHASE Micro Missiles (Optional): A supplemental weapon, a fraction of the Micro Missiles carried by the Hraes can be replaced with modified EMP missiles. These missiles have increased effectiveness in taking down shielding and enemy electronics (all micro missiles used by the Hraes are given extreme EMP hardening to prevent neutralization of own attacks), but have significantly decreases damage against physical armor. These missiles can work against EMP hardening when used in clusters, but individually can be negated. *AMR Saber Mines: Standard offensive supplement to the Hraesvelgr, AMR "Saber" mines can be dropped off in strategic areas to deny enemy operation or be used offensively as a weapon. Saber mines have the ability propel themselves very quickly towards nearby targets detected with their multiple sensors. Once near their target, the mines set off all 12 of their ultra-compact charges, causing major damage to anything unfortunate enough to come near. *Neetha EMP Mines: Standard defensive supplement to the Hraesvelgr. Similar to the Saber mines, albeit more conventional in terms of activation/operation. Instead of propelling themselves towards their targets to deliver a condensed, compact explosion, these EMP mines send out an intense EMP fixed-radius field once activated by passing spacecraft, heavily disrupting shielding and electronics. Category:Mecha Category:Planes Category:CMF Category:Church's Work Category:Variable Fighter